Traditional beach towels, chairs and blankets designed to provide users with enhanced comfort while spending the day at the beach. These elements are provided for people to enjoy their time there but, their functions do not answer the need of the users. In particular, a person can easily lose his/her beach essentials, such as books, electronic devices, drinks, and sandals in the sand when using them. Those beach elements provide some comfort but are not always sufficient.